Butterfly Kisses
by doomsdaybringer
Summary: Vash carries Knives home. Knives recovers, what will he do about recovering in a town full of humans? What about that one human?
1. Home

Whee! I'm so bad, I don't even finish my other story and I'm already writing another one...shame on me...ohwell! Hehe! Well, I have nothing to say, except, HOP TO IT! ^__^  
  
I was incapable of coherent thought. Maybe it had something to do with half of  
  
my blood in my feet and half in my head and a constant ache in my stomach? Maybe it  
  
had something to do with my brother happily carrying me over his shoulder, oblivious to  
  
the pain I was in. I don't know...The sand...the glare of the sun, reflects, burns my face.  
  
Vash's boots, thump, thump, steadily moving toward...voices? What's that other  
  
noise? Sun, bright, pain. I wrench my eyes open just in time to see a small river of blood  
  
issue from what I think is my shoulder, and splatter onto the sand. The blood makes a  
  
fizzing sound and begins to steam. I shut my eyes in disgust and because I don't have the  
  
energy to keep them open any longer.  
  
Vash's boots now move faster toward the voices and the  
  
sound. Thump, thump, thump. The voices are louder now, Vash shifts his weight, I slide  
  
a little ways to the side as he does something with his other hand. He's...waving?  
  
The sound is louder now; a rushing sound, roaring, like it's coming from the very  
  
center of the planet. Vash walks closer and I begin to think it is.  
  
Vash stumbles suddenly, and I moan as a wave of nausea overtakes me. I keep my  
  
mouth shut tight, even though I know I will vomit nothing. I haven't eaten in a four days.  
  
Suddenly I feel things hitting me all over. They don't hurt. They're wet and cold. Like  
  
water from the sky. The nausea leaves me and is replaced by wonder at this miracle.  
  
Vash almost breaks out in a run, but must have realized the pain that would cause  
  
me, so he kept his pace at a swift walk. He was anxious to be closer to the voices and the  
  
noise. The water droplets come faster and closer together until it was like some great being was taking buckets and dumping water over us.  
  
"Hello!" Vash yells suddenly. I grunt at the loud noise. Then, I hear answers.  
  
"Mr. Vash!" and "Vash!" The first voice was light and spunky; the other voice was  
  
complete happiness with a businesslike undertone. The second voice held something else  
  
too, but was very subtle, and I was too tired to decipher it.  
  
Vash quickly walked up to where the voices came from. "Hello Insurance girls!"  
  
Vash says with a laugh in his voice.  
  
"Oh Mr. Vash! We're so glad you're back! Meryl and I missed you so much-"  
  
this voice was interrupted by the other voice,  
  
"Vash, is that...?" The business voice stopped in mid-sentence. "Meryl, Millie,  
  
this is my brother, Knives." Vash said, as his elation at being around people he obviously  
  
knew gave way to a grim sternness.  
  
I had just enough strength to lift my head  
  
slightly, and I saw her. Gray eyes, black hair, short, human. I let my head drop again, she  
  
meant nothing to me.  
  
Whee! Fist chapter down! Tell me what you think! 


	2. Clash

Chapter 2 Yes you people...all your assumptions (and questions) were correct! This IS a Meryl x Knives fic! Yay! Well...actually...KMV but...Yeah...I was working on this chapter on a piece of scratch paper after finishing part of the ITED test (Iowa Test of Educational Development. The funny thing is...we live in Washington state o.O) the paper said BK chapter 2 on top and all these ppl were like "Whats that?" "Whats BK?" "Is it Ben Kauffman?" "Ooh! Doomy's in love with Ben!!!" . Idiots...see you guys? You got me all confuzzled...I think I'll just get on with the story before I die. (FYI: Ben has a girlfriend who he is engaged to o.O we're 9th graders) and just so you know...this story is done in many POV's but also narrations. Don't worry, I'll warn you when there's a change! ~_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Knives' POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pain and darkness. I was...lying in a bed? I opened my eyes to see light from the  
  
twin suns pouring in my window. I heard three voices and a clinking of silver wear  
  
coming from what I guessed was the kitchen.  
  
I looked over to my bedside table and saw a glass of water and a vase of tiny  
  
flowers. I grabbed the glass and quickly downed the water, I was so thirsty. 'Probably  
  
from blood loss and dehydration.' I thought angrily. Suddenly my mind processed what I  
  
had seen and I looked back at the small flowers floating in the vase of water on my  
  
nightstand.  
  
Well...actually I didn't look, I glared. How dare this inferior race suck the plants  
  
dry for their own pleasure! I raised my hand to snatch the flowers out of the vase and rip  
  
them to shreds when the smaller human walked in. I stopped, my hand inches from the  
  
flowers, and stared at her. She seemed surprised that I was up but, unlike me, wasn't at a  
  
loss for words.  
  
"Oh, you like the flowers? Millie picked them for you!" She said happily as she  
  
moved towards me. I dropped my hand from where it had been hovering close to the  
  
flowers and shied away from her while giving her the death-glare. She was not perturbed  
  
by this at all and merely said, "Do you feel any better?" I didn't answer her, and turned  
  
my back on her, thinking that maybe if I ignored her, she would leave. She then  
  
proceeded to do the one thing I was not expecting, she got mad.  
  
"Well fine then! I see how it is! Vash goes through all that trouble to tote you  
  
over his shoulder, 100 iles to town! We put you up in our one bed and take care of you  
  
wounds you actually DESERVE TO HAVE and you think you have the right to be  
  
ungrateful! Well, you have another thing coming buddy!" She screamed. I turned around,  
  
exceedingly angry, and mildly startled, to see her, with her face beet red, breathing like  
  
she had run a marathon.  
  
"Human, you speak of rights...what right do you have to come in here and yell at  
  
me? No...what right do you have to even talk to me?" I answered quietly, malice thick in  
  
every word.  
  
It was her turn to look startled. She visibly deflated; almost as if she were a  
  
balloon and I had taken a needle to her. I thought this was because she knew she was  
  
beaten, but I was wrong again. She merely drew another huge breath, which I can only  
  
presume was to launch more comments at me, when Vash came bursting in, apparently  
  
he had heard the noise she was making.  
  
"Meryl, what is going on here?!" Vash yelled. Little human turned her glare from me to  
  
my brother. "Your brother is causing problems, Vash." She said through clenched teeth.  
  
Vash quailed under her gaze and shrunk back as if she were about to strike him.  
  
"N-now Meryl," he stuttered, "We have to make some allowances, after all-" he  
  
was interrupted as Little human smacked him hard across the face. Vash stumbled back  
  
and knocked over the vase of flowers, which shattered on the ground with a tremendous  
  
crash. Big human finally seemed to deem the all noise worthy of investigation for she had  
  
come into the room also.  
  
"What's going on?" She yelled happily. I myself was getting tired of all the loud  
  
noises and screaming so I decided to end this little meeting.  
  
"If you all shut up, and get out of my room, I might consider letting you live." I  
  
said. Everyone immediately quieted down, but, unfortunately for me, did not leave the  
  
room.  
  
"What?!" Little human screeched. "You, threaten us?! When we took you in  
  
and..." she didn't finish her rant. I closed my eyes and mentally picked every one of  
  
them up and threw them out into the hall, making sure to slam them all into the opposite  
  
wall rather hard. Then I slammed the door and locked it with my mind before anyone got  
  
the urge to disturb me again. "Now, where was I? Oh yes, right about here." I said as I  
  
snatched the flowers up off the floor and began shredding them mercilessly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~NARRATION~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meryl huffed back to the kitchen where she began cleaning up the breakfast  
  
things. She threw the dishes into the sink, imagining each fork, plate, and spoon to have  
  
Knives' face, and began scrubbing them furiously with a SOS pad. (A/N: Never wash  
  
dishes without a handy SOS pad! Seriously!) This helped ease her anger a little as she  
  
imagined Knives' face getting scrubbed into oblivion with a steel wool sponge.  
  
Vash came back into the kitchen, rubbing the back of his head where a large knot  
  
was forming. To further vent her anger, Meryl rounded on the wounded Vash. "Vash  
  
your brother is an ungrateful jerk! Actually, he must take after you!" She yelled, waving  
  
her soapy hands franticly in front of poor Vash's face. Vash lowered his head sadly and  
  
mumbled something about having a headache and going back to bed. "Oh no you don't!"  
  
Meryl growled. "You have a lot of chores to do around this house! And after that, you  
  
have to go help Millie and the townspeople with the new water vein!" Vash looked up,  
  
putting on his best pair of puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"But Meryl, my head hurts really bad! I just want to lay down for a little! I'll still  
  
get the chores done!" He whined. Meryl continued to glare, her soapy hands now on her  
  
hips. "I could do the chores faster if I had some donuts!" Vash said suddenly, a big goofy  
  
grin spreading over his face. Meryl threw up her hands, making soap suds fly  
  
everywhere, and let out an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Ok Vash, go get yourself a box of donuts." Meryl said resignedly "But then  
  
come right back here to get the housework done. I mean it! No hanging  
  
around...especially at the bar!"  
  
"Alright Meryl!" Vash replied happily, already on his way to the door, the pain in  
  
his head completely forgotten.  
  
As soon as he was out the door Meryl let her angry frown slide right off her face  
  
to be replaced by a happy grin. She turned around and began humming while scrubbing  
  
the dishes, Knives' face now absent from the kitchen wear.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Millie's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Ow my head hurts really bad.' I sit up, now also feeling the pain in my back and  
  
tailbone. I cringe and do a backwards somersault from the wall. When I had been thrown  
  
there I had landed in a very awkward position. I had been laying on my head and  
  
shoulders with my back pressed against the wall and my feet dangling in front of my  
  
face. I figured that this was not a very comfortable position and to do all that was in my  
  
power to keep from finding myself in it again.  
  
I reached my hand up to feel my neck and find it is very sore. "Mr. Knives is a  
  
mean person!" I think for a second that I'll just go back in there and tell him to be nicer to  
  
his hosts...when I remember my promise to myself not to find myself in any more  
  
uncomfortable positions. Suddenly it hits me. 'Mr. Knives must be hungry!' I think. I  
  
smile brightly; I think I would be mad too if I hadn't had anything to eat in days.  
  
Just then my stomach rumbled...reminding me that I hadn't finished breakfast.  
  
'I'll just go out, and buy something for myself and Mr. Knives!' I think happily. I yell a  
  
cheery good-bye to Meryl and proceed outside and head down the road to the pudding  
  
shop.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Vash's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Wow...Meryl sure was angry...she should get to know Knives a little more before  
  
she judges him though.' I mused on my way to the donut shop. 'It seems I've forgotten  
  
how angry Meryl could get.' "And how she makes now allowances, and how she's a  
  
work-aholic, and how good she looks in her skirt- OW!" I yelp as my head hits the corner  
  
of the door of the donut shop.  
  
I make little whimpering noises as I rub the front of my head where a new bump  
  
is forming. Still whimpering I walk into the shop. The clerk looked quizzically at me and  
  
I forced a smile I was sure was more like a grimace. Suddenly the aroma of donuts hits  
  
my nose and I quickly call out what I want. "I'll have $$40 worth please! And lots of  
  
sprinkles! Oh, and do you have any butterfly shaped pastries?" I say in a rush. The clerk  
  
blinks, still confused, then chuckles.  
  
"$$40 worth of donuts with lots of sprinkles and a butterfly shaped pastry?" It  
  
sound a lot funnier coming out of someone else's mouth and I can't help but laugh. He  
  
turns around, quickly pulls on a rubber glove, and deftly removes 8 boxes worth of  
  
donuts from the under the glass. I can't help but drool a little. He places them up on the  
  
counter and says he has to make the butterfly pastry and that it will only take a minute. I  
  
nod and grab a donut out of a box and sit down.  
  
The pain in my head (on both sides) completely disappeared when I took that first  
  
bite of the doughy-goodness known as a donut. I must have started having ecstasy  
  
induced convulsions because I found myself on the floor with the clerk staring at me as if  
  
I had sprouted a tail. I smiled apologetically at him, paid the money, and took the pastry.  
  
I walked outside and unwrapped the butterfly, curious as to how it would look.  
  
I gasped as I looked at it, almost expecting it to fly right off the paper. It's wings  
  
were black and orange with a gray body and delicate little antennae. I resist the urge to  
  
poke it, just to see if the clerk had mistakenly wrapped up a real butterfly, because I  
  
know, that the frosting, so expertly put on there, will slide off, just like the scales on real  
  
butterfly wings. So, instead, I move the paper up and down slightly, just to see if it will  
  
fly away. It doesn't, and I smile at it. "Knives will love you." I whisper to it.  
  
Yay...another shortish little chapter...  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Meryl's old boyfriend! Uh oh! What chaos will ensue here? Stick  
  
around a find out!  
  
*smacks Knives on the ass* YOU'RE IT! *runs away laughing like a mad person*  
  
Knives: u_u *pulls out gun and shoots her*  
  
Me: ACK! x_X *dies*  
  
Whee! XD 


End file.
